Krieg Inrokana/15 ABY History
History Early Duty Coming Unglued Between the several battles against the New Republic and the encounter with the Jedi on Tatooine, Krieg was getting rather angry at the ignorance, or at least what he thought, of the New Republic. Johanna wasn't the only Jedi he met, and on a short leave to Coruscant he spoke with Ai'kani, another Jedi. Trying to get a better feel for the war between the Empire and the New Republic about the order of the Galaxy and what he felt was why either faction existed. The Empire, to Krieg, was a way of Order, providing protection to its citizens and keeping law and order was superior to the New Republic who could not maintain order with their timid policies. True, he did not agree with the methods often employed by the Empire to seek order, he still supported it as the methods of the New Republic were too weak to even fend off the Empire, let alone its own citizens. Ai'kani threw his notion of order back into his face and telling him that the Empire needed to be destroyed and that no order in the New Republic was better than having order in a civilized society. After this meeting it rather put Krieg over the edge, and in meeting with Jal'Dana Rall on Guritsan he almost came unglued. This is the first time anyone was able to see the boiling over of anger that flowed within him, and is the point were the Jedi first earned his absolute scorn. Guritsan Day His meeting with Jal'Dana Rall outwardly changed him somewhat, and with a new vigor he realized that the Empire, though brutal, did give order and structure to a chaotic galaxy. The New Republic, he concluded, did not know what order and structure they would give the galaxy and in not knowing such hurt the galaxy more than they helped it. He did agree more with some of the New Republic approaches, but he could not ever see himself supporting a waffling organization. Through power, he realized, victory and order are gained, and to acquire power required strength. Soon after the Guritsan Day games were being held, and he signed up to participate in the Guritsan Day Space Race. During the race he took an early lead, but soon fell behind. After hitting the Star Destroyer on the course, he lost a lot of distance from the lead craft. Entering the mock Death Star at full speed he couldn't keep control and crashed, but was able to take third place in the race. His display of anger to a superior officer was still on his mind, a contributing factor if not the most significant to his crash. This awakened him to the constant need of maintaining his outward composure at all times while keeping his rage deep within, using that rage to motivate him to do better; a move that would propel him forward in his Imperial career. Front Line Duty Grand Admiral's Quest / War Tactics School Upon the personal request of Grand Admiral Danik Kreldin, Krieg was brought along to recover an artifact of great importance to Danik. Along with Antoine Dareus, a fellow starfighter pilot and Wescal Cantrell, a Mandalorian Supersoldier, they stormed the Throne Room on Coruscant. Retrieving the artifact, they left by jumping on a waiting transport. Their endeavors then lead them to the Valley of the Damned on Ord Trasi. He volunteered to stay outside the temple they encountered with a squad of soldiers until the Grand Admiral and his team returned. At the outset of the operation he was selected to attend War Tactics School; this was also due to his command and strategic use of stormtroopers. His month long schooling taught him about new fighter tactics and a new strategy the Empire wanted to employ: A surgical strike package employing maximum firepower with minimum manpower. This new training would allow Krieg the opportunity to train new pilots and ground forces the leading edge in Imperial tactics. Rescue of Captain Cassius Coming back to War Shrike Squadron as an attached pilot from War Tactics School, he quickly fell back into pace with being a fighter pilot. His additional duty of training commenced for the squadron aboard the ''Broadsword''. What was unusual this time was the presence of the newly formed Black Squadron (not to be confused with the Black Stars Squadron alongside the Shrikes. While an instructor, he resumed his duties as the XO of War Shrike Squadron. In an incident where a man, Torin Vorl, tried to take the ''Broadsword'' and destroy it to serve his own goals Krieg assisted by disabling the ships engines. Shortly thereafter once repairs were completed, Captain Cassius was kidnapped; Krieg assumed command of War Shrike Squadron temporarily while their commander was on other assignments. The ''Broadsword'' went on recon work around the planet Dac in the Calamari system. Gathering data there, the War Shrikes along with the Black Squadron determined that Captain Cassius was taken to Coruscant aboard the [[NRSD Reprisal|NRSD Reprisal]]. For the battle at Coruscant to retrieve Captain Cassius, Krieg developed the war plan used against the New Republic. He led War Shrike Squadron into the heat of the battle; however, the New Republic did not respond to Black Squadron's or the ''Broadsword's'' attacks on their flanks. Instead a full out prejudiced assault was unleased upon the War Shrikes. The 12 fighters were quickly outnumbered by 2 full X-Wing squadrons, 1 A-Wing squadron, 1 Patrol of 4 X-Wings from Ghost Squadron and an A-Wing from Falcon Squadron, and further A-Wings in reserve. In their valliant attempts to stay alive and stave off the multiple missile waves they were able to take down over a full squadron of enemy craft; however, the price was great. Black Squadron attempted to rescue the War Shrikes, but could not arrive in time. Only four craft survived the attack and were all severely damaged. The strike team successfully rescued Captain Cassius and departed in a shuttle allowing the ''Broadsword'' and the ''Prowler'' time to move in to the rescue. As the last craft to be recovered by the ''Broadsword'', Krieg was badly hit taking out his shield generator and severing the right wing. He was able to make the flight deck at the expense of his other wing while the rest of his craft impacted with two fighters on the main deck. Coruscant Blockade Since the rescue of Captain Cassius and his crash landing afterward, Krieg was recovering from minor injuries acquired. He was assigned to draw up improvements and strategies in maintaining the blockade around Coruscant. During this time he has been working within the squadron on routine patrols enforcing the blockade. In their first skirmish with New Republic forces, he and Loki engaged the X-Wings of Luke Skywalker and Kyrin Sh'vani. They managed to damage the freighter and the enemy craft, at the loss of two TIE Interceptor Mk II's. After this encounter, Petra Doom called upon him to report the details of the mission and the status of War Shrike Squadron. Her encouragements not to fail spurred him to devise a new strategy for taking on runners of the blockade, the use of Scimitar Assault Bombers. While conducting a patrol not long after the change to the new tactic, they encountered a freighter, the Camerata Ostile piloted by Shael Winters trying to run the blockade. Along with the freighter came 4 X-Wings as escort commanded by Kyrin Sh'vani. This encounter became known as the Camerata Ostile Blockade Run as they were able to destroy all the fighters, confiscate the freighter with its medical supplies and capture the one pilot who ejected, Kyrin Sh'vani. Once the freighter had been brought aboard, Krieg was sent aboard to question the pilot. His unusual courtesy during questioning left Shael unharmed, untouched, and released to her ship which was sent emptied to Coruscant. Not long after this Kyrin Sh'vani was broken by Korynn Fleming in which she divluged imporant information allowing for the ambush of a major New Republic blockade run. Leading War Shrike Squadron into battle once again, they were able to completely destroy and put an end to the New Republic's blockade runs. Retribution of Coruscant With the New Republic's suspension of the Shado Kolpo blockade runs, it was time for the Empire to put an end to the long wait. The Imperial Navy was sent in on the signal by Warlord Korlov, thus beginning the Retribution of Coruscant. He engaged in several battles, some smaller than others, taking the New Republic full on. Initial entanglements put him one on one with Aramis Tyrese flying an A-Wing fighter. During these engagements he challenged any New Republic pilot to try and shoot him down. During one battle alongside the Grand Admiral he shot down Hase Stargazer, a member of Ghost Squadron, while covering the Grand Admiral's retreat. Not long thereafter he was engaged again, this time shooting down and killing Seth Skyler in his A-Wing. In the next battle, however, the New Republic launched an assault bent on killing their illustrious leader, to which they succeeded. This set the Empire back, but the battle over Coruscant was far from over. The Imperial leadership, angry at the loss of their Grand Admiral, quickly set out plans to finish the battle over Coruscant. Their plan is set into motion when an Imperial TIE strays too close to the battle lines and the New Republic engages. Krieg is sent out with War Shrike Squadron to engage any craft attempting to leave the system. He shoots down multiple X-Wings on his way in and is able to disable a transport before New Republic gunships enter the scene. Imperial Marauder corvettes enter in response, but one New Republic gunship strays into a kill zone of his squadron. Engaging the gunship alone his first run strikes some damage at the loss of his shields. His second run, however, manages to land a blow that overloads the reactor. He continues to fight on, engaging every New Republic fighter that comes under his guns, destroying every last one he engages. The battle eventually comes to a close, securing Coruscant in the hands of the Empire once again. The Inquisition After Coruscant, he was promoted to Lieutenant Commander and given two major commands, the first being that of his squadron; the second command was that of CAG aboard the [[I2SD Inquisitor|HIMS Inquisitor]]. This placed him in charge of all flight operations off the ship as well as its six fighter squadrons. Grand Admiral Danik Kreldin's will left many personal items to those he knew best, thus Krieg received a R6-Series astromech droid. The droid, R6-F1, became a reminder to Krieg of the late Admiral and the lessons he taught, using the droid to assist in his newfound duties around the [[I2SD Inquisitor|I2SD Inquisitor]]. With the New Republic no longer posing a threat, he took the [[ICRV Prowler|HIMS Prowler]] out on recon and scouting work for the Task Force searching for any remnants of resistance. Swoop Racing During the time spent away from the fleet he along with his pilots on the [[ICRV Prowler|HIMS Prowler]] were able to take some much needed leave. Finding swoop races on a neutral world attractive, it was decided they would spend their time there. During during this time he flirted with love, meeting once again a woman by the name of Shael Winters. This time instead of competing in space combat they were upon a track racing swoops for the grand prize. Initially he was only there to watch, but somehow she convinced him to buy a swoop and race. Powerful emotions were flowing through him and somewhere in it all he bought a swoop, calling it the Airwolf. Anger, fear, and the aggression to win exuded through him making him feel more alive than he thought possible, he shocked all who watched winning his fisrt race. At the end of leave another unlikely event happened - the re-emergence of Danik Kreldin and Sandor Woden, this time asking for help to get off planet. Always having trusted and looked up to the older man he obliged, but only to go so far as dropping him off on Corellia and without any knowledge of what the man had done to be hunted. The Treachery of Danik Kreldin In late 15 ABY the thought to have died Danik Kreldin contacted him once again via holovid - this time about taking the throne from the Emperor Vadim. The emotions of his role model and mentor being alive were still flowing quite powerfully through him, muddling his thoughts. He was told the plan was approved at the highest levels of the military, to which he figured amounted to a test from the old Grand Admiral. Somewhat foolishly he listened to the plan, but remained highly skeptical and stayed at a vast distance from Corellia, Kreldin's estate and originating location of the coup. When the truth was revealed by an informant to the ISB that Kreldin really did intend to topple the throne Krieg remained at a distance and watched as the ranks were being purged from top to bottom. Betrayal from the highest level hit him - Lynae Cassius and Antoine Dareus being two close commanders and friends were among those that were involved and exiled. To add injury to insult, he learned not long after that Kreldin killed his entire family on Corellia, taking the land for himself. The anger and rage Krieg felt surpassed anything he had ever felt before, driving him into a passion to seek out and kill any traitor. Still bound to contain his rage to anyone that may meet him he was questioned by the ISB as to his interaction with the supreme traitor. Clearly stating his side of the story and his willingness to assist the ISB in the scouring of the empire of this disease he was cleared by sector director Korynn Fleming himself. Returning to a broken command structure, the new CO of the [[I2SD Inquisitor|I2SD Inquisitor]] and assistant to Task Force Inquisitor's Commander Admiral Doom, Line Captain Jal'Dana Rall promoted him to head of starfighter operations for the entire Task Force. His predecessor had apparently committed suicide, but whatever the circumstance was Krieg now had the power to seek retribution of his own. The rage and anger within continuing to build exponentially and enabling him to do things he never thought possible. Starfighter Corps Command With the foul taste of Kredlin's treachery still in their mouths Krieg reassigned all the pilots of War Shrike squadron to other squadrons as it had been Kredlin's premier squadron. This left all the squadrons on equal ground, and also started the competition between the squadrons for the title of the premier elite unit. After gaining information that there were still supporters of Kredlin's movement, he sat down with the leadership of the Task Force to include Darth Malign, and Sector Director Fleming. It was agreed upon to send teams to the last three strongholds of traitors to search out the last remnant of the movement. One month later, after learning that the movement was calling themselves apart of the new Neo-Empire they had gained all the information they needed. The two smaller garrisons were evacuated by the traitors to consolidate at Garrison Vexed, the focal point for Task Force Inquisitor's efforts. In one massive strike the Task Force engaged the traitors and annihilated them in what was to be known as the Battle for Purification. He led the starfighter corps into battle and at one point fought off Ghost Squadron, who had entered the combat accidentally while on patrol. The battle's end result was a total success and it eliminated any further threats of treason. Not long after the last major engagement he re-organized the Starfighter Corps Roster, moving the long famed War Shrike and Darksword squadrons off the [[I2SD Inquisitor|HIMS Inquisitor]] and back aboard the [[ISC Broadsword|HIMS Broadsword]]. This move allowed him to form Razor and Widowmaker squadrons, a move to strengthen the Task Force with new blood. During this time he teamed up with Line Captain Jal'Dana Rall and offered Razor Squadron live fire training. This training event kicked off a series of training exercises throughout the force, designed to re-sharpen the skills dulled in several major engagements. Losses over several battles and several other factors led to his decision to send the Starfighter Corps back into training which also coincided with the movement of the force back over Guritsan. During this time at home he was assigned a new assistant by Line Captain Jal'Dana Rall, Lieutenant Vextin Mandor. His assistance with fleet tactics and instruction became invaluable as the fighting forces trained up to what was going to be a major offense for the pending New Year. During this time he gave a lecture on Imperial leadership to all that could attend in preparation for the pending promotions of many within the ranks. Not long after he unleashes the firepower of the starfighter corps on a decommissioned space station for training. At the same time the station is being assaulted an ISB agent, Dreven Mercurio, is aboard assigned to retrieve information and escape before it is destroyed. The Station Destruction Training]] was a live fire event and was a complete success with nobody getting hurt - a true testament to the skill and precision of the Imperial military. OOC Information * This is Krieg Inrokana's history of events during 15 ABY Category:Character subpages